Tutorial: Traduciendo Touhou al Español
thumb|Inicio de instalación thumb|Lenguaje Bueno pues ya mucha gente me ha preguntado que como traduzco el español. (Nah la verdad no muchos pero ya qe xD) Pero en fin, el caso es que algunos quieren tener el Touhou en español o ya de perdido en inglues, por eso les hago este tutorial Paso 1 Descargamos el parchador automático de la siguiente liga: http://thpatch.net/w/images/3/3e/thcrap.zip y extraemos en una carpeta que le hagamos solo para el parche, lo recomiendo asi ya que son muchos archivos y evitar que se haga mugrero. Paso 2 Abrimos el thcrap_configure.exe y en la parte donde nos diga "PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE..." damos enter y esperamos a que se despliegue el menú con todos los lenguajes. Paso 3 Eliges la opción del número que necesites, se pueden enlistar mas de 1 opción ya que al elegir un lenguaje puedes asignarle opciones como desactivar joystick, composición de Aero(Para los que usan windows Vista o 7). Si usas vista o 7, recomiendo presionar 2. y cuando vuelva a preguntar ya eliges el lenguaje que quieras. Opciones recomendadas: 14(Español de españa) Opciones recomendadas: 15(Español latino) Opciones recomendadas: 8(Inglés) Nota: Si te equivocas y pusiste un lenguaje por error no te preocupes, solo es escribir el mismo numero y dar enter otra vez. Si tienes las opciones correctas da enter de nuevo, ahora espera a que se bajen los lenguajes del servidor. (sirve que aprovecho para tirar hueva de editar la wiki :P ) Paso 4 Te va a preguntar como le quieres llamar a tu configuración actual o te ofrecerá un nombre que está encerrado en paréntesis según lo que hayas elegido. Por ejemplo si uso el español latino me ofrece (es-es-419). Si no quieres batallar recomiendo solo dar enter. Si al dar enter te dice "The following configuration has been written to (configuracion).js" haz hecho los pasos de manera correcta y das enter otra vez para proseguir al paso 5 :D. Paso 5 Te preguntará en que directorio tienes tus juegos de Touhou. Si no sabes o no quieres complicarte las cosas solo deja en blanco y da enter, pues buscará tus juegos de Touhou en toda la computadora. Y a esperar(un chingo si por flojera no pusiste la carpeta :3 ) Paso 6 ¿Verdad que se tardó un chingo? Andale por no querer poner el directorio xD. Bueno, ya que los encontró hay casos que tienes Touhous con parches en inglés. Te va a preguntar que Touhou quieres, recomiendo poner la opción que es el parche en inglés si lo tienes si no usa el original(*Voz de telcel* si quieres usar el touhou parchado, marca 1, si desea usa el touhou original, marque 2, o de lo contrario espere en la línea, *beeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeep*). repite este paso hasta que te diga que ya son todos y se cierre. Nota: El parche en inglés lo único que hace es cambiar las imágenes, si tienes el touhou recién descargado sin parche muy probablemente veas las imágenes en japonés pero el texto si lo verás en tu idioma. Paso 7 Al cerrarse el programa, se te va a crear en la carpeta del THCrap un buen de accesos directos. Estos son accesos con el Touhou ya "parchado" para que funcione en el idioma que hayas elegido.thumb|Accesos directos DE PREFERENCIA NO CAMBIES TUS CARPETAS DE LUGAR NI LAS RENOMBRES, SI NO TENDRÁS QUE REPETIR EL PROCESO OTRA VEZ. Bueno, ahora solo es dar doble click al que quieras y ya :) Paso del pinguino(Para los Linuxeros) No se si yo sea el unico Youkai que use Linux pero ahí les voy con unos detalles. *Los .lnk no podrás correrlos, por esto tenemos que sacar el código y pasarlo a shell script *Se ejecuta el siguiente en la terminal posicionada en la carpeta del thcrap more '"th10 (es-es-419).lnk" | sed -e 's/@%//g' '(y luego la parte desde la que empieza el directorio es la que se utiliza para crear tu shell script) *Copias, pegas, quitas la A y el % demás reemplazandolos por espacios y lo pones en un archivo .sh *Abres con Sh y ahora tu tambien ya puedes jugar